Moments Volés
by Le Spleen du Kiwi Bleu
Summary: [m/m] Recueil de traduction de fics très courtes sur certains moments d'amour, d'angoisse, d'humour... avec les membres de la 101e division aéroportée. (Couples divers, notamment Winters/Nixon, Webster/Liebgott, Roe/Babe, Speirs/Lipton, etc.)
1. Sommaire

**"Moments volés"**

 **UPDATE:**

 **JE NE POSTERAI PLUS RIEN CONCERNANT BAND OF BROTHERS SUR CE SITE.**

 **Tous mes textes et mes traductions sur cette série (une petite trentaine pour l'heure), c'est par ici :** **archiveofourown (point) org (slash) users (slash) The_Kiwi_Spleen**

Le fandom étant définitivement plus actif sur Ao3, j'espère que vous comprenez ma décision. A bientôt ici ou sur Ao3 ! :)

 **Maly.**

 _._

* * *

« Moments volés », c'est :

· Une compilation de ficlets/drabbles/OS de **moins de 1000 mots** chacun.

· Du **slash**.

· Des ratings différents, de K à M, **précisés** à chaque fois.

· Des pairings variés.

· Des genres différents mais centrés sur la **romance** **m/m**. (et un peu de bromance, d'angst ou d'humour aussi).

 **BETA pour les fanfics traduites et postées ici :** la super Cathouchka31. Merci à elle !

.

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER** : Ces textes et leur traduction ne sont e n aucun cas là pour manquer de respect aux véritables membres du 506ème qui ont tout mon respect et ma vénération. **Tout n'est que pure fiction et les textes se basent uniquement sur les personnages de la série Band of Brothers**.

La plupart des **auteurs ont accepté** que j'utilise leurs textes, mais pas tous m'ont répondu. En cas de refus après publication, je supprime, pas de soucis.


	2. A little less conversation

**A little less conversation**

 **Auteur** : Azrael's Darkest Secrets

 **Pairing** : Webster/Liebgott

 **Rating** : T

 **Genre** : romance/humour

 **Summary** : C'est une belle journée en Autriche, alors pourquoi Liebgott est-il aussi énervé ?

* * *

Inspiré de la chanson « _A little less conversation_ » d'Elvis Presley.

.

Joe Liebgott retint un soupir. Il ne se sentait pas vraiment d'humeur joyeuse.

C'était une belle journée en Autriche, le soleil brillait, ils ne se faisaient plus tirer dessus et on les avait exemptés de corvées pour le moment. Clairement, il aurait dû se sentir heureux et songer à sa prochaine espièglerie.

Mais au lieu de cela, il avait passé la dernière demie heure à écouter Webster déblatérer au sujet d'un certain gars et des choses qu'il avait écrites.

« _Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je m'entiche d'un étudiant en littérature d'Harvard ?_ » se demanda-t-il.

Webster, qui n'avait aucune idée des réflexions intérieures de son compagnon d'armes, poursuivait gaiment ses louanges sur ce miracle appelé _Shakespeare_.

Liebgott étouffa un juron.

« _Merde, j'en peux plus ! »._

Il coupa Webster au beau milieu d'une phrase et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Après une courte bataille de domination, Liebgott le relâcha.

Webster était toujours assis dans la même position, l'air complètement hébété, ses yeux à demi clos et sa bouche toujours ouverte de surprise. « Hein ? Qu- ? »

Liebgott sourit. « Personne t'a jamais dit que tu parlais trop ? »

.

FIN.


	3. Who knew

**Who Knew**

 **Auteur** : Annex-Writer

 **Pairing** : Malarkey/Skip

 **Rating** : M

 **Genre** : angst/Drama

 **Summary** : A propos de Malarkey et de ce qu'il a perdu à Bastogne.

* * *

Le sentiment prenait la forme d'une douleur sourde, entre le cœur et l'estomac. Il le frappait encore et encore...

Ils étaient partis, réduits en tas de cendres dans leur trou de souris. Malarkey le savait et ne voulait pas se rappeler. Il ne voulait même pas saluer leur mémoire...

Parfois, cette amertume prenait le dessus sur la perte, la profonde tristesse qui pesait sur ses épaules tous les jours. Il leur en voulait tellement de l'avoir abandonné. De l'avoir laissé ici, dans cet enfer gelé tandis qu'ils poursuivaient leur chemin plus avant.

Ils n'avaient pas été ses amis... Mais Malarkey savait qu'il se mentait à lui-même – un mensonge qui faisait monter à ses yeux des larmes importunes, des larmes qu'il ne voulait pas que les autres voient.

Surtout lorsqu'il trouva une note que Skip avait glissé dans son sac, en s'adressant à lui comme son « _meilleur ami – ou mon bâtard d'Irlandais taré_ ».

Un sourire avait traversé le brouillard. « Heh – enfoiré… »

Fin.


	4. Bask in your light a while

**Bask in your light a while**

 **Auteur** : first time caller

 **Pairing** : Winters/Nixon

 **Rating** : T

 **Genre** : Friendship/Romance/pre-slash

 **Summary** : « Assez bossé pour ce soir ! »

* * *

Il est tard. Nix est venu flâner dans les escaliers menant au grenier où son meilleur ami a posé ses quartiers, à la recherche de quelque chose à boire - du Vat 69[1] caché dans la cantine de Dick - et d'un peu de compagnie. Il retrouve Dick encore assis derrière la machine à écrire qui a remplacé son Garand M1[2] depuis qu'on l'a nommé commandant en second du bataillon.

Nix remplit sa flasque et étudie l'autre homme. Son front est plissé et ses lèvres pincées dans une grimace d'extrême concentration tandis qu'il tape sur la machine.

« Assez bossé pour ce soir ! » S'exclame Nix, débarrassant le bureau d'une pile de rapports et de réquisitions en s'y asseyant. Il offre à Dick un sourire enfantin et un regard espiègle de ses yeux sombres. Dick lui renvoie un léger sourire en remettant de l'ordre dans les papiers éparpillés. Nix lui tend sa flasque, Dick refuse. Comme toujours.

Nix balance ses jambes machinalement. Dick, toujours silencieux, n'a pas bougé de sa chaise, mains derrière la tête. Il sourit. Ils ont des conversations entières comme ça, silencieuses, yeux dans les yeux, au cours desquelles aucun mot n'est nécessaire.

Le brun rompt le silence. « Est-ce que tu as une idée de ce à quoi tu ressembles là, tout de suite ? »

Sa voix est rauque, c'est presque un murmure. Il avale une gorgée de Whisky, sans lâcher du regard son ami dont la lumière de la lampe illumine les cheveux couleur cuivre.

Dick est amusé.

« À moins d'avoir changé de tête, je suppose que je ressemble à la même chose depuis que je me suis rasé ce matin, Lew. »

Ce disant, il tire sur la feuille de papier coincée dans le cylindre de la machine à écrire et la pose au-dessus d'une pile de formulaires, son sourire étirant toujours ses lèvres.

Nix se lève et fait le tour du bureau pour se mettre en face de Dick qui le regarde de ses yeux bleus parfois verts, si doux et si patients. Il y a une pointe de questionnement dans son regard et il scrute le visage de son ami afin d'y trouver sans doute quelque réponse.

Nix se sent groggy, et ce n'est pas juste à cause de l'alcool, non, c'est bien plus que ça. Le visage de son ami est pâle, des taches de rousseur s'étendent sur sa peau blanche, il sourit toujours, et Nix n'y tient plus. Il se penche, ses mains caressent ses joues et prennent son visage en coupe puis ses lèvres frôlent les siennes. Juste une seconde. Et Dick respire lourdement contre sa bouche pour finir par poser ses mains sur sa poitrine. Il le repousse en riant.

« Arrête ça, Lew, je ne suis pas ta femme ! »

Et Nix recule lentement, rit aussi. « Dieu merci ! Seigneur, Dick, si tu m'exaspérais autant qu'elle, tu serais parfait en tout temps ! » Ironise-t-il en le gratifiant d'un sourire insolent. Il attrape une autre bouteille dans la cantine puis disparaît dans les escaliers sans rien ajouter.

Dick repense à son ami aux joues rouges et à la respiration laborieuse. Lew a dû boire énormément ce soir, songe-t-il tandis qu'il passe sa langue sur ses lèvres qui ont un léger goût de Vat 69.

Nix se promène dans la fraîcheur nocturne avec l'odeur persistante du savon de Dick dans les narines, surpris et heureux du résultat de son geste irréfléchi. Dick l'a peut-être repoussé, mais Nix le connaît mieux que personne. Il peut en lire, des choses, dans ses silences et ses demi-sourires. Il sait qu'il n'a pas imaginé la façon dont son meilleur ami a répondu brièvement à son geste, lorsque leurs lèvres se sont rencontrées.

Nix sourit.

Il essayera de nouveau.

Bientôt.

FIN.

* * *

[1]La marque de Scotch préférée de Nixon.

[2]Fusil semi-automatique standard des soldats américains pendant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale.


	5. Fox in Bastogne

**Foxs in Bastogne**

 **Auteur** : NowWeOwnTheNight

 **Pairing** : N/A

 **Rating** : M (pourquoi, bonne question)

 **Genre** : Humour

 **Summary** : Des renards, et Edward qui chante la Reine des Neiges.

 **NDT** : Pas de slash, juste un gros délire, un peu OOC et anachronique. C'est très con mais bon dieu que j'ai ri. (C'est plus drôle en anglais, par contre, pour les références).

* * *

« Putain de merde ! Vous avez vu ça, les gars ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Un renard ! »

« Buck... C'est Winters. »

« Je sais que c'est Dick, je veux dire, derrière lui. »

« C'est Heffron. »

« Quoi ? »

« Edward est roux... »

Quelque part dans le néant, la voix de Lipton s'écrit : « Babe ! Mets ton putain de kevlar[1] ! »

« Là, voyez ? Plus de renard. »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, putain? »

Eugene tapote amicalement l'épaule de l'homme bouche-bée qui pense sans doute maintenant que les renards ont des capacités de caméléon ou une sorte de camouflage instantané, et saute hors de la tranchée. Harry et Luz, condamnés à partager le trou de souris avec Buck Compton, auraient probablement dû retenir la seule personne saine d'esprit du groupe. Ils ne sont plus certains de survivre à cette nuit seuls avec le jobard.

Mais l'infirmier s'éloigne – non, se _précipite_ , hors du trou, sa sacoche rebondissant contre sa hanche avec énergie.

« Je vais vers les premières lignes », s'exclame-t-il par-dessus son épaule. « Amuse-toi bien avec tes hallucinations, Buck ! »

Ce dernier est secoué d'un petit rire de midinette, laissant tomber ses élucubrations à propos des renards aussi vite qu'un mortier s'écrasant au sol.

« Bye, bye, Shakespeare. »

Personne ne relève.

« Heffron, où est ta veste ? »

La question est répétée vingt fois avant d'avoir une réponse... Réponse qui prend la forme d'un Babe sautant sur un rondin de bois couvert de neige, et s'écriant :

« _Libéré ! Délivré !_ »

Ce qui conduit Lipton à passer de curiosité à préoccupation.

« Mets ta putain de veste ! » Hurle-t-il sur le même ton.

« _Le froid est pour moi le prix de la liberté !_ »

« Tu vas choper une pneumonie ! »

« Je ne reviendrai plus jamais ! Le passé c'est le passééééé ! »

Une pile de couvertures déloge Heffron de son rondin et un « _dieu merci_ » de la part d'un Speirs grognant mettent fin au spectacle, font tomber le rideau, et quelqu'un – probablement Doc Roe, traîne Heffron, les couvertures, cette chanson horriblement entêtante, et une certaine instabilité émotionnelle, tout ça à la fois, dans un trou de souris.

« Hé, Dick ? Vous savez comment ça beugle, un renard ? »

« Je suppose qu'ils font comme les chiens, ou les loups. Quelque chose entre les deux, peut-être ? »

« Vraiment ? Parce que Compton a l'impression que le renard fait un bruit de... d'une machine à écrire cassée. Des _ding-ding-ding_ continuels, les bruits du clavier qui ressemblent à des coups de feu, et le roulement du cylindre à une chaise qu'on racle sur le sol. »

« Eh bien, Luz... On ne saura probablement jamais ce que le renard... fait[2]... et peut-être que c'est pour le mieux. »

Luz acquiesce et quitte la tranchée dans laquelle se trouve Dick, laissant ce dernier à sa routine matinale. Qui, bien sûr, consiste à raser son menton glabre. Dans un putain de blizzard.

Avant que Luz s'éloigne, Dick lâche : « On ne sait jamais, soldat. Dans cinquante ans, qui sait si les gens ne feront pas une chanson à ce propos ? »

À cela, Luz s'esclaffe autant que le froid le lui permet. C'est complètement idiot d'imaginer une telle chose. Personne ne pourrait chanter à propos du jappement du renard et tout ce que ça implique, pendant trois bonnes minutes. Pas sans changer de sujet... Ou ajouter un autre thème quelconque.

« Prions pour que ça n'arrive jamais, m'sieur. »

 _Note de l'auteur : mais c'est arrivé_.

FIN.

* * *

[1] Un casque, quoi.

[2] Référence à l'insupportable chanson « What does the fox say ? » d'Ylvis, bien sûr.


	6. Fun first sleep later

**Fun first sleep later**

 **Auteur** : CJSpooks

 **Pairing** : Winters/Nixon

 **Rating** : K+

 **Genre** : romance/humour

 **Summary** : « Oh Dick, si tu voulais vraiment qu'on le fasse, je me serais déshabillé. »

* * *

« Oh Dick, si tu voulais vraiment qu'on le fasse, je me serais déshabillé », marmonna Nixon tandis qu'il s'allongeait sur le lit de Winters. Il venait juste de tomber sur lui après une nuit de débauche avec Buck et Harry.

Winters délaça ses rangers et les retira. Il leva les yeux. « Reste tranquille, Nix. Dors, maintenant. » Sa voix oscillait entre sérieux et douceur, comme pour endormir son ami.

Il se redressa face au lit, bras croisés.

« Tu veux pas t'amuser un peu avant ? »

« Lew. »

Nixon détestait le fait que son nom pouvait aussi signifier _non_. Mais il n'allait pas abandonner si facilement. À cet instant, Winters était bien trop séduisant avec ses cheveux roux brillant à la lumière de la lampe et son uniforme impeccable qu'il se ferait un plaisir de froisser.

« Allez. Me dis pas que t'y as jamais pensé. » Il haussa ses sourcils de façon suggestive. Bien sûr, Winters ne répondit rien. « OK, Dick. T'as gagné. Pas de distraction pour moi ce soir. J'te redemanderai demain matin. »

« Je suis sûr que tu le feras. »

Nixon bâilla alors que Winters faisait déjà volteface.

« Hé, Dick ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Viens ici une seconde. Accorde-moi une faveur. » Il lui fit signe d'approcher. « Tu veux bien déboutonner ma chemise ? Fait un peu chaud et mes doigts sont engourdis. »

Winters soupira. « D'accord. » Il s'inclina vers lui. Les trois premiers boutons se défirent facilement. Il pencha la tête et se mordit la langue, concentré, quand il rencontra de la résistance arrivé au quatrième. Nixon sourit. Il n'allait certainement pas laisser partir Winters maintenant. C'était trop parfait.

« Merci. »

« Pas de quoi. »

Au moment où Winters allait se redresser, Nixon agrippa son bras d'une main et glissa l'autre sur sa nuque pour l'attirer dans un baiser. Il nota mentalement que Winters n'avait pas tenté de le repousser.

Dans un gémissement rauque, Nixon se redressa pour déboutonner la chemise de Winters. Il fit glisser ses lèvres dans son cou et le couvrit de baisers voraces.

« Je croyais que tes doigts étaient trop engourdis pour ça », fit Winters entre deux halètements.

« Trop engourdis pour déboutonner _ma_ propre chemise. Ils vont très bien pour la tienne. »

« Bien joué, Nix. »

« Je sais. Je m'amuse toujours un peu avant d'aller au lit. »

« Est-ce que ça va t'empêcher de me le redemander demain matin ? »

« Bien sûr que non », fit Nixon en embrassant son torse.

« Bien. »

FIN.


	7. Taking notes

**TAKING NOTES**

 **Auteur** : CJSpooks

 **Pairing** : Winters/Nixon

 **Rating** : K

 **Genre** : Gen/pre-slash

 **Summary** : « Sourcils expressifs, hum ? » Première rencontre entre Dick et Lew à l'école des officiers.

* * *

« On écrit déjà à ses proches ? À sa petite-amie, n'est-ce pas ? » Nixon venait d'entrer dans ses quartiers, et découvrit son nouveau camarade de couchette assis au bord du lit, écrivant dans un petit carnet.

Winters ne leva pas les yeux. « En fait, non. Je prends juste des notes pour moi. »

« Pourquoi ? », Questionna Nixon tandis qu'il prenait place face à lui.

« Pour passer le temps, principalement. »

« Lewis Nixon, pour le nom. »

En réponse, Winters haussa très légèrement un sourcil.

« Je pensais que tu aimerais mettre un nom avec tes notes si tu as l'intention d'écrire sur moi. »

« C'est déjà fait. Je mettrai ton nom en haut du chapitre. »

« Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce que tu as écrit ? »

Winters tourna quelques pages et commença sa lecture : « Yeux noirs, cheveux de la même couleur. Aime boire et doit avoir assez d'argent pour en faire une habitude. Sourit avec confiance. Confiance en soi et sens de l'humour. Sourcils expressifs. »

« Sourcils expressifs, hum ? »

« Oui. Ils semblent être ta caractéristique la plus flagrante après la boisson. »

« On vient juste de se rencontrer et tu connais déjà mes vices et mes défauts. Et tu as repéré mon sens de l'humour. J'ai peut-être trouvé un ami dans l'armée, après tout. »

Nixon tendit une main. Winters la serra.

« Richard Winters. Tout le monde m'appelle Dick. »

« Salut, Dick. Hé, tu avais raison à propos de la boisson et de l'argent. Je sais comment vivre selon mes moyens. J'ai appris ça de mes parents. »

« D'où viens-tu ? »

« Nixon, New Jersey. »

« Je suppose que ce n'est pas une coïncidence. »

« Nah. Ma famille possède pratiquement toute la ville. On pourrait sans doute penser que c'est une bonne chose, mais en fait c'est super ennuyeux là-bas. Je suis ravi d'être parti pour quelques temps. Et toi, pas trop dépaysé ? »

« Ça va. Le temps de s'y faire, bien sûr. J'avais pratiquement jamais quitté ma ville, avant. »

« Woh. Quelle ville ? »

« Lancaster, Pennsylvanie. »

« Ah, un garçon de ferme. J'aime ça. On est différent, mais je sens que tu vas me plaire. »

« C'est pas encore le cas ? »

« Oooh, quel sens de l'humour. » Nixon récupéra sa flasque. « Une petite gorgée, Dick ? »

« Non, merci. Je ne bois pas. »

« Abstinent. Bien. Cigarette ? »

« Je ne fume pas non plus. »

« Sexe ? »

« Je n'ai pas encore trouvé la femme idéale. »

« Ou l'homme. Pas de discrimination. »

« Nix. » Winters lui offrit son regard le plus sévère.

Nixon rit avant d'avaler une gorgée de sa flasque. « Détends-toi, Dick. S'il y a un truc que tu dois savoir en étant mon ami, c'est qu'avec moi, faut te détendre. Je veux pas que tu me lâches juste parce que t'es trop coincé. »

Winters offrit à son nouvel ami un faible sourire. Il se sentait déjà détendu quand Nixon était là. Il écrivit une nouvelle ligne sur son carnet à son propos :

« C'est une bonne personne. Cette amitié risque d'être intéressante. »

Fin


	8. Civilised society

**Civilised Society**

 **Auteur** : SparkeyScene

 **Pairing** : Speirs/Lipton

 **Rating** : T

 **Genre** : hurt/comfort

 **Summary** : « On peut pas, la société civilisée ne l'accepterait pas »… « Lip, on n'est pas dans une société civilisée… C'est la guerre. » Slashfic Speirton – se passe au couvent de Rachamps.

* * *

Lipton fixa Speirs, dont les yeux mordorés restaient impassibles. Personne dans la compagnie n'arrivait à déchiffrer les expressions du lieutenant Speirs, surtout pas l'adjudant Lipton.

Longtemps, Lipton n'avait pas eu conscience de ce que pouvait signifier les regards que lui lançait Speirs, ses gestes tendres, et leur proximité quand ils se penchaient sur les cartes.

Finalement, ce ne fut que dans l'arrière-salle du couvent de Rachamps que Lipton avait compris. Et seulement parce que Speirs le lui avait expliqué.

« Lipton… », avait-il dit, « tout ce que je vois c'est qu'il n'y a eu qu'un seul homme qui ait permis à cette compagnie de rester soudée dès le départ. »

Speirs avait alors réalisé que Lipton n'avait aucune idée de la personne dont il parlait.

« Je parle de vous, adjudant. Votre lien avec les hommes est unique. »

C'était à ce moment-là que Lipton s'était agité pour protester. Speirs n'y avait rien compris. Peut-être le froid de Bastogne avait-il altéré son esprit, ou bien, c'était parce qu'il avait eu affaire à la Dog Company avant son transfert dans la Easy à Foy.

La raison importait peu, et Lipton avait trouvé sa remarque encore plus absurde.

« Je trouve ça admirable, Carwood… »

Lipton s'était alors demandé ce que ça lui faisait d'entendre son prénom rouler ainsi entre les lèvres de Speirs.

« Je trouve ça étrangement… séduisant…. » avait rajouté le lieutenant.

Carwood avait tout de suite mis en question _sa_ propre santé mentale. Avait-il bien entendu ? Est-ce que son _lieutenant_ venait de dire _séduisant_ ?

Avant que Lipton n'ait eu la moindre chance d'interroger l'officier, celui-ci s'était avancé d'un pas et avait glissé une main sur sa nuque, ses doigts calleux massant doucement sa peau crasseuse _._

« Monsi- »

Speirs l'avait interrompu d'un baiser. Aucun mot n'aurait pu décrire ce que Carwood avait éprouvé au moment précis où les lèvres d'un autre homme – de surcroît son lieutenant – s'étaient posées sur les siennes.

Si Lipton devait quand même s'y essayer, il décrirait le goût. Cette étrange et douce saveur qu'il avait attribuée au chocolat que Speirs avait partagé avec les hommes un peu plus tôt. Même si les autres avaient toujours eu du mal à accepter quelque chose de sa part, compte tenu de la Rumeur… mais cette réserve ne s'appliquait plus quand il s'agissait d'un produit aussi rare que le chocolat. Il y avait aussi un arrière-goût de cigarette, venant sans aucun doute des Lucky Strikes de la Rumeur. Et quelque chose d'autre… évoquant le musc, qu'il ne sut identifier mais qu'il étiqueta comme étant simplement « _Speirs_ ».

Ce dernier avait rompu le baiser pour dériver vers son cou, y mordillant sa peau.

Voyant qu'aucune protestation n'était venue, Speirs glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux châtains clairs.

« Monsieur, souffla Lipton. Si je peux me permettre… qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? »

Le ton rauque de sa voix n'avait pu que laisser entendre qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment que Speirs s'arrête. Il avait juste besoin une explication.

« Eh bien, Carwood… » Son nom avait encore roulé sur sa langue. « Je pensais tenter ma chance maintenant qu'on est au chaud. »

Lipton avait parfaitement compris ce que ça signifiait. Le lieutenant avait voulu le faire depuis un certain temps, mais avait décidé d'attendre qu'ils se trouvent à l'abri, bien nourris et de bonne humeur, afin d'éviter des conséquences dramatiques en cas de problème.

Lipton comprenait. Il ne comprenait que trop bien, son temps à Bastogne lui ayant appris à ouvrir les yeux sur certaines personnes, mais manifestement pas assez. Il avait pu lire en Norman Dike comme dans un livre ouvert, mais ce n'était pas pareil.

« Vous ne l'avez jamais soupçonné, n'est-ce pas ? Tout ce temps, et vous ne l'avez jamais deviné ? »

« Deviné quoi, monsieur ? »

« Mes intentions indécentes. »

Speirs allait toujours droit au but. Lipton le respectait pour ça.

« Non, monsieur, je suppose que non. »

« Alors laissez-moi vous expliquer. »

Avant que Lipton ait pu placer un mot, les lèvres de Speirs étaient de retour sur les siennes, ses doigts fins tirant sur les boutons de sa chemise kaki.

« Monsieur. »

Speirs avait marqué un temps d'arrêt.

« On ne peut pas. La société civilisée ne le permettrait pas. »

« Lip, on n'est pas dans une société civilisée… C'est la guerre. »

Lipton savait maintenant ce que voulait dire _« ce qui se passe dans les trous de souris, reste dans les trous de souris_ ». La guerre était différente de tout ce qu'on pouvait imaginer, personne ne pouvait prétendre _savoir_... au moins pas avant de la vivre. Les pénuries de nourriture, le froid mordant, la boue, la pluie, la camaraderie, le choc quand on se rend compte que l'homme qu'on vient de tuer aurait pu être notre ami dans une autre vie.

Et les lèvres de Speirs avaient de nouveau colonisé les siennes et Lipton s'était laissé faire, répondant avec enthousiasme. Speirs lui avait procuré un réconfort physique, chose que Lipton avait oubliée depuis son enrôlement. Il n'avait jamais songé que quelqu'un comme lui pouvait fournir un tel réconfort, que sa main pouvait être si douce.

Il n'avait jamais songé que Speirs en aurait eu envie.

Et tout à coup, Lipton avait pris conscience qu'il avait besoin de ce que lui offrait son lieutenant, ce contact physique frénétique. Il n'aurait pas su dire si c'était tout simplement _« juste comme ça, pour relâcher la pression_ » ou si, le lendemain, Speirs viendrait encore à lui et répondrait aux mots avides qu'il murmurait maintenant à son oreille. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'après avoir été seul si longtemps, c'était agréable d'avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés même si c'était son lieutenant, dans l'arrière-salle d'un couvent, quelque part en Europe.

FIN.


	9. Scars

**Scars**

 **Auteur** : Annex-Writer

 **Pairing** : Lipton/Speirs

 **Rating** : M (va falloir m'expliquer comment les gens décident de leur rating)

 **Genre** : romance/ light angst

 **Summary** : Les cicatrices de Lip disparaissent lorsque Speirs le regarde.

* * *

Il faisait chaud dans l'église. Si chaud.

Par rapport aux forêts de Bastogne, cette église était le paradis – Lipton retint un soupir face à l'évidence de cette comparaison.

Il regarda autour de lui, la lumière des bougies éclairant ce qui restait des hommes de la compagnie... Pas beaucoup. Très peu d'hommes de Toccoa, encore moins de remplacements...

Lipton se sentit un peu coupable de penser qu'au moins les plus importants avaient survécus.

Les hommes avec qui il avait été formé, ceux avec qui il avait sauté d'avions en vol, les gars dont il s'occupait depuis quelques années maintenant…

Mais il y en avait un qui était venu, puis reparti – qui n'avait pas été là depuis le début (pas vraiment), mais qui faisait toujours partie de la vie de Lipton.

Ronald Speirs était craint par beaucoup d'hommes dans presque toutes les compagnies – il avait entendu les rumeurs – mais quand Speirs regardait Carwood, quelque chose dans ses yeux le faisait se sentir… spécial.

Aussi pathétique que cela puisse paraître, Speirs le faisait se sentir en sécurité, jeune et sans cicatrices – ni sur son visage, ni dans son cœur.

Et puis il lui avait offert cette satanée cigarette…


	10. Afraid

**Afraid**

 **Auteur** : verderhargett

 **Pairing** : Webster/Liebgott

 **Rating** : T

 **Genre** : romance

 **Summary** : Webster pose une question à Liegbott et la seule réponse qu'il obtient lui donne un peu d'espoir.

* * *

« Il t'arrive d'avoir peur ? » Webster prit une cigarette entre ses lèvres et aspira la fumée qu'il laissa descendre un instant dans sa gorge.

« Tu disais, Web ? »

L'ancien étudiant d'Harvard exhala la fumée en petits cercles. Il savait que Liebgott l'avait entendu.

« Il t'arrive d'avoir peur ? »

Il porta une nouvelle fois la cigarette à sa bouche et se tourna vers Joe pour le regarder dans les yeux.

Joe renifla. « Tu causes à un gars qu'a décidé de sauter de putains d'avions en vol, Web. C'est quoi cette question ? »

Il récupéra une cigarette de sa poche et l'alluma. La petite flamme lécha un instant le papier et Liebgott inhala longuement tout en rangeant son briquet.

« J'ai l'air d'avoir les jetons ? »

Il grommela. Webster laissa son regard bleu azur contempler le visage de Joe, l'éclat de ses yeux sombres, son nez droit, ses lèvres d'où s'échappait encore un léger grognement. « Donc, tu n'as jamais eu peur ? »

Liebgott se décala légèrement et tourna son visage vers Web. « Non, l'étudiant. Jamais vraiment eu quelque chose à craindre. Pigé ? »

La colère dans ses yeux sombres le transperçait. Il ne comprenait pas. Il se souvenait les avoir tous vus, tous ces hommes du camp Toccoa, à l'arrière d'un camion après Bastogne, le regard vitreux comme s'ils avaient aperçu les fantômes de leurs amis morts au combat. Comme s'ils avaient vu leurs espoirs et leurs rêves brisés, au creux de leurs mains, par les obus de l'artillerie allemande.

Mais peut-être que Liebgott n'était pas encore brisé. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas eu peur, comme les autres.

« Malark' a peur. Luz, Lip, Winters. On a tous peur. »

Webster s'allongea dans l'herbe, mains derrière la tête.

Liebgott replongea son regard dans ce qu'il observait un peu plus tôt : le ciel nocturne autrichien. « Pas moi. »

Webster sourit faiblement. « Tu n'as pas peur des armes, des Boches… des livres ? »

Liebgott tira sur sa cigarette longuement une nouvelle fois, puis jeta la cendre dans l'herbe, à ses pieds.

« Nan. »

« Et la mort, Joe ? Tu n'as pas peur de la mort ? » Ses yeux couraient librement sur la silhouette de Liebgott se détachant sur le ciel noir. Il lui tournait le dos, le regard plongé dans l'obscurité comme s'il cherchait à retenir le seul instant paisible de cette foutue guerre.

« Pas vraiment. » Liebgott s'appuya sur ses bras, étirant ses jambes devant lui.

Webster se souvint de Landsberg. Il se souvint du lourd silence qui était tombé lorsque les hommes s'étaient rendu compte que n'importe lequel des corps sans vie aurait pu être celui de Joe. Il se souvint des larmes qui avaient tracé des sillons sur le visage sale de Liebgott et comment, après coup, il avait juste lâché que _ça_ _craignait_ de voir son propre peuple comme ça. Et ce fut tout.

Alors peut-être que Joe Liebgott avait raison, peut-être qu'il n'avait peur de rien.

Webster s'aperçut qu'il l'avait rejoint dans l'herbe, mains derrière la tête.

« Et toi, Web ? T'as déjà eu peur ? »

Ce dernier l'observa tandis qu'il tournait son visage vers lui. Ses yeux marrons ne le fusillaient plus, et Web aurait juré retrouver pendant un instant le Joe insouciant qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis une éternité.

« Ouais. J'ai peur de beaucoup de choses. Je suppose qu'Harvard m'a appris ça. »

Liebgott laissa échapper un sourire en coin. Il lui fit un clin d'œil et claqua sa langue, ce que Web prenait généralement pour un signe encourageant.

Il soupira de contentement et tira une dernière latte, jouant un instant avec le mégot entre ses lèvres avant de s'en débarrasser. Il sentit Liebgott bouger près de lui et tourna le visage vers sa gauche, s'attendant à se trouver seul. À chaque fois qu'il essayait d'avoir une conversation sérieuse avec Joe, ce dernier fuyait ou lui donnait des réponses évasives avant de disparaître.  
À sa grande surprise, Liebgott n'était pas parti et quelques instants plus tard, des lèvres fines et froides se pressèrent contre les siennes. Une main sur sa hanche, l'autre dans ses cheveux, Webster l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa en retour.

Ce jour-là, au beau milieu d'une plaine autrichienne, Joseph D. Liebgott découvrit que la seule chose qui pourrait vraiment l'effrayer serait de rentrer au pays après la guerre et de ne plus jamais sentir les lèvres douces de Webster contre les siennes.

FIN.


End file.
